How I Met Your Mother & Your Aunt
by LittleQueenx
Summary: In 2005 Ted Mosby meets Robin and he's sure that it's true love but is it? What happens when he meets Maclaren's chef Tori Maycey who is also Robin's best friend. Spoiler Alert - Tori is the Mother
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DON'T OWN HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER IF I DID THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN LESS TEDXROBIN.**

 **A.N: This will be my second fan fiction and for people who have read my story The Arrow and The Cat well I'm sad to say the I'm taking a break from that story because I feel like no one is really reading it anymore :( . Now enough with that, I love How I Met Your Mother it is one my favoured shows. But I hated the ending; the show made it feel like the only reason the mother is there was so that Ted has kids. If they were planning on Ted and Robin to get together in the end from the beginning then why didn't they just make Robin the mother? I love the wait and mystery for the mother but I felt like all of that was pointless.**

 **So I thought what if Ted did meet the mother the day of the first episode. This will be a VERY slow TedxOC story but they will get together before the final season of the show. There will be TedxRobin in this story but only for the first two seasons and a little in season 3, but that there will be no TedxRobin. Honestly after they break up for me that should have been the end of their romance for my opinion.**

 **And lastly this story will be mostly be in my OC's P.O.V even though Ted is the one telling the story :S and I will only be doing the scenes that my OC is in.**

 **And if have read all of that than you should reward yourself with a cookie ;)**

 _Italics – 2030 Ted and Kids_

 **Bold- texting**

 **Bold and line - Year**

Prologue

 **2030**

' _Kids, I'm going to tell you an incredible story. The story of how I met your mother' A middle aged sitting at his desk says to his children who are in there teens who are sitting on a couch facing their father._

' _Are we being punished for something?' the son asks his father as he sits on the left side of the couch._

' _No' the father answers his son_

' _Yeah, is this going to take a while?' The daughter asks her father_

' _Yes' the father answers. The two children look other, sigh and lean back on the couch realising that this will take a while._

' _Twenty-five years ago, before I was dad, I had this whole other life._ _It was way back in 2005. I was twenty-seven just starting to make it as an architect and living in New York with my friend Marshall, my best friend from college. My life was good and then Uncle Marshall went and screwed the whole thing up.'_

*HIMYM&YA*

 **2005**

 **Tori's P.O.V**

I'm late. I can't believe that forgot that I took on extra jobs at Maclaren's Carl is gonna kill me. Even though he is my cousin. As I ran down the street the Bar came to view I quickly ran down the steps to the bar and when I got the door slammed it open and yelled 'YES! I made it!' and I raised my arms in to the air.

Then the bar suddenly got quite and everyone was looking at me and I felt my face heat up a bit from the embarrassment 'what can't a girl get excited about going to a bar' I tell the people who are staring at me, trying to make this less awkward and I nailed it ... I hope

'Tori you're late' I heard a familiar voice coming from the bar. I turn to that direction and see my cousin Carl who owned the bar.

I walk up to him 'I know I know, I'm sorry I completely forgot about the extra jobs and my other job ran late. It won't happen again'

'Alright I'll let of this one time, but only because your family. Your shift is in the Kitchen and then later you'll work the bar and tables. Now go and get changed'

'Thank you thank you thank you' I say quickly as I start to head to the back of the bar to freshen up.

After I got changed and I looked at myself at the mirror and saw the that my face was slightly sweaty from me running earlier and my light brown nearly ginger hair was tangled. **(A.N: Tori looks like Joanna Garcia)**

As fixed my face and my hair I thought about my life right now. I was 25 years old and I was working as Maclaren's chef for a year now and during days my nights off I take on small jobs to raise money for my dream.

My thoughts were cut by my phone ringing and I answer it 'Hello'

'Hey Tori, it's me I'm wondering if we're still on for tonight' I hear my friend Robin of the phone. Even though I've known Robin for like a month she has quickly became my best friend.

'Defiantly, I can't wait. But do feel bad that I'm working on girl's night'

'Well you sound excited for tonight'

'I am, I don't know why but I feel like something good is going to happen tonight'

' _And kids something good did happen' a middle aged Ted tells his children_

 **A.N: And there was the prologue for my story I will post the rest of the first episode tomorrow. So what do you guys think i hope you like Tori so far and yes Tori is the mother and no she won't die like Tracey did in the show.**

 **Please Fav and Review :)**


	2. Pilot

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER**

Pilot

 **Tori's P.O.V**

It has been a few hours since I have started work and I have finished work I needed to do in the kitchen and now I'm working as a waitress/bartender. When get behind the bar I see that Carl is glaring at two people sitting at a table. I recognise as one of them being Yasmine , Carl's girlfriend. I however don't recognise the guy she's talking to. I get why Carl is glaring.

'Aww is wittle Carl jealous' I say to Carl in a baby voice. Carl has always been the jealous type.

'No' Liar

To cheer Carl up 'Ok let's make a game out of this, I bet 20 bucks that the guy will ask her out but she'll say that she has a boyfriend and point to you'

He thinks a bit for a minute and finally says 'Deal' and we shake on it. Seconds after Yasmine points to Carl and the guy she was talking to yells to Carl 'Sup, Carl?'

Carl of course gives me the $20. As I slid the money in to my pocket I saw Robin and the girls walk in to the bar and I went greet 'hey guys I saved a table for you right in that corner out the way so no guy will bother you' I lead them to their table and took their orders.

Before Robin sat down she asked me 'so how long are you going to be working'

'For a while, today is just not a good day for me to have girl's night. But tomorrow my shift isn't as long. God damn it why couldn't have Jenny's boyfriend dumped tomorrow' it was too late before I realised that I said the last part to loudly and I looked behind Robin and saw that the girls were glaring at me 'Sorry Jenny I did mean it like that' a say with a awkward smile.

'I'm goanna have a great tip aren't I?' I ask Robin sarcastically. When I didn't an answer from her I noticed that she kept looking behind me and I turned to see that she's staring at a guy and I realise that it's the same guy that Yasmine was talking earlier. I also notice that he's staring a Robin and looks completely love struck.

I click my fingers in front Robin's face 'hey are you goanna stare at that guy all day or are you going to help me with the drinks for the girls' she blushes at what I said and nods.

When we get to the bar I go behind it and Robin leans against it was she waits for the drinks. As I'm mixing the drinks I notice that the guy that was staring at Robin earlier was walking towards Robin with... oh no Barney Stinson.

Everyone who works here knows who he is, after all tries to seduce nearly every woman who walks though the bar door. A few months ago he tried to seduce me with some stupid line telling me how he invented the suit and tie. Let's just say he wasn't able to have any _fun_ for a while after I finished with him.

I hope this guy who was staring at Robin isn't like Barney Stinson. I'm not too worried because I know that she's not stupid to fall tricks like that.

I smiled at Robin and said 'Good luck sweetie' and ducked under the bar to find some straws and limes for the drinks for the girls. But took my time to find them so I could listen the conversation Robin is about to have.

'wha- Tori!' Robin panics.

'Hey, have you met Ted?' I heard Barney's voice

'Hi' said Barney's friend whose name I just found out is Ted. He sounds a bit awkward... witch I see as a sign that he's properly not like Barney

'Let me guess, Ted?' smooth

'So what do you do?'

'I'm a reporter for Metro News 1.' Oh sweetie don't make fancier than it is.

'Oh' he sound impressed

'Well, kind of a reporter. I do those dumb little fluff pieces at the end of the news, you know. Like-um-monkey that can play the ukulele. I'm hoping to get some bigger stories soon.' There you just say the truth, if he really likes you than he wouldn't care about your job.

'Bigger like, uh, gorilla with an up-right bass? Sorry, you're really pretty.' Smooth. I also hear Robin laugh so I'm guessing it's going well.

Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder and I look up and see Carl giving me the look which just give him 'I'm sorry smile' he rolls eyes and goes back to work. I go back to listening Robin and Ted's conversation and realise that I miss a part of the conversation.

'Yeah, see the one in the middle just got dumped by her boyfriend so tonight every guy is... "The enemy".' Robin says

I decide join in to the conversation so Carl doesn't get annoyed with me not working 'Yea and it doesn't help that they had to come here because I have to work' I say as I quickly stand up straight like a jack in the box. Ted jumps a bit, staled by me while Robin just glared at me.

'You were listening weren't you?' Robin accuses me

'Of course I was. What you do think I was doing down there? Any way hi I'm Tori, I'm the chef here, and your friend in the suit properly mentioned me'

'Oh yea he told me. I have to say well done' Ted raises his arm in the air for a high-five to which I comply to.

'Any way since Jenny looks peed off why don't you just throw your drink at Ted.' I suggest to Robin

'She would love that! It does look fun in the movies.'

'I know, I'm already jealous of you. I'm going to take these drinks to the girls and talk you up a bit. Later Robin, nice meeting you Ted. I take the drinks I made while I was under the bar and bring them to the girls.

'Hey what's Robin doing with that guy' Jenny asks peed off

'Oh he's hitting on her' I act innocent

'But we all agreed no guys tonight' Jenny reminds me

'Oh come on it's not that bad, I bet $20 that she throws her drink at him'

'You're on'

Just then Robin throws drink at Ted.

Robin gets a date and I get $40 on bets about her date. I was right it was a good night.

' _Kids to this day I still think that how she makes half of her money by making little bets like those'_

*HIMYM&YA*

The next night, I was working at the bar while Robin went on her date with Ted. During the date kept texting me telling how it was going and according to Robin the date was doing well until he brought her home and didn't kiss her. She keeps asking me if that meant that maybe he doesn't like her, to which I start to worry because Robin isn't the type to worry about things like that, she must really like this guy.

Later Ted and his friends walk in to bar and sit around a table. I question or not whether I should ask Ted about the date because whatever I say might embassies Robin.

I was cut off from my thoughts when I heard Ted yell 'Hey Tori could you come here for a minute. I look up and saw that Ted and his friends were looking at me and Ted was waving is hand toward him telling to come over and I did and I stand between Barney and the guy to his right.

'When I walked Robin home tonight I didn't kiss her, these guys think I chickened out.' Ted tells me pointing to the red head sitting next to him who had a ... eye patch and the guy sitting next to Barney.

'And all Barney cares about is that we're not wearing suits. What do you think?' Ted continues

'You should have kissed her' I plainly tell him

'See even the she says that should have kissed her. Oh by the way I'm Lily and that Marshall' the red head who I now know is named Lily introduced herself and guy sitting in front of her. But the thing with the eye patch I have to ask.

'I hope you don't take this the wrong way because you're totally pulling it off but what's up with the eye patch?'

'Oh Marshall was opening a champagne bottle and the cork hit my eye accidentally'

'Ouch... I hope that never happens to me' I say laughing

' _It did happen... but more on that later'_

'Can we get back the subject please? She didn't even give me the signal.' Ted says getting our attention back to him

'Listen Ted because you helped me get $40 last night'

'What' but I ignored hi

'I'm goanna help you, on a first date you always kiss a girl on first date even if she doesn't give the 'signal'. I mean what's she goanna bat her eyes at you in Morse code?' I bat my eyes as I speak 'Ted ... kiss me- no you just kiss her. A first kiss on a date tells you if anything will ever happen between the two' I try and though to him.

'Not if you don't get the signal.' I sigh do one last thing to try and get though to Ted. I grab Marshall's face and kiss him

'Did Marshall give me the signal?' I ask Ted acting like what I just did was no big deal.

'No! I didn't, I swear' Marshal says directly to Lily. Opps I didn't that they were together. Ill apologise later because now I need to focus on Ted and convince him that he should have kissed Robin so continue to ignore Marshall trying to convince Lily that he didn't give me a 'signal'

'But see-at least, tonight, I get to sleep knowing, Marshall and Me... never going to happen. That's why you should've kissed her.'

'Urgh, I should've kissed her. What about in a week when she gets back from Orlando?' Yay I finally got through to him

'A week? That's like-a year in hot girl time.'

'You know woman so well' I sarcastically to Barney for what he just said.

'Yes I do. Anyway she'll forget all about you. Mark my words: you will never see that one again.'

'There she is' Ted points behind Barney, Marshall and me and we turn around to see Robin on the T.V.

'Ooo She's cute' To Carl Lily yells 'Hey Carl, Turn it up'

'...persuaded him to reconsider at which point the man came down off the ledge, giving this bizarre story a happy ending. Reporting from Metro One News, back to you Bill'

Ted stands up 'I'm goanna go kiss. Right now.'

Marshall checks his watch 'Oh-Dude, it's midnight. As your future lawyer I'm goanna advise you: that's freakin' crazy!'

'I never do anything crazy! I'm always waiting for the moment! Planning the moment! Well she's leaving tomorrow this may be the only moment I'm goanna get! I gotta do what that guy couldn't, I gotta take the leap! Okay not a perfect metaphor, for me it's fall in love and get married-for him it's... death.'

'Actually, that is a perfect metaphor. By the way, did I congratulate you two?' Barney raises his glass to Lily and Marshall

'I'm doing this' Ted starts to leave and Lilly and Marshall follow him 'Let's go. We're coming with you'

'I'm coming two, Robins my best friend' I stand to follow

'...Barney' Ted asks his blond friend

'Alright, but under one condition.'

*HIMYM&YA*

We were all in a cad heading to Robin's place. Ted sat at the front while the rest of us sat the back, I have no idea how we all fit there but we did. It turned that Barney's condition was that Ted 'suited up' which Ted did and Barney was very happy about it.

'Look at you, you beautiful bastard, you suited up! This is totally going in my blog!'

'Stop the car. Uh-pull over right here. I gotta do something' and Ted runs out of the cab and in the building we just stopped by a minute later he came running out of a building hold what to me looked like a smurf's penis got in to the cab and started yelling go to the driver.

'Everyone brings flowers'

'And you bring a smurf penis. God I hate to see what to bring instead of chocolate.' I tell Ted.

*HIMYM&YA*

When we finally get to Robin's Apartment, Ted started to take deep breaths. 'Okay. Moment of truth. Wish me luck.'

'Ted's goanna get it on with a TV reporter. This just in. Okay' Barney raises his arm in to the air for someone to high five but no one does and we just shake our heads at him. Lily and Marshall tell to kiss the crap out of Robin which I find amusing.

'Marshall, remember this night. When you're the best man at our wedding and you give a speech, you're goanna tell this story.' And Ted leaves the Cab. But when Ted said that Barney gets mad and reminds Ted that he's his best friend loudly.

' _As I walked up to that door a million thoughts raced through my mind. Unfortunately, one particular thought did not.'_

When reaches the front door he rings the doorbell. But the second he does we hear loud barking. Oh yea I forgot that Robin has five dogs. Ted freaks out and tries to run back to the cab but we tell him to go back and he does. When he does Robin stick her head out of the window. Ted greats her by saying hi and holding up the blue French horn (Ted told me on the way here what it really was) and Robin invites him in.

'He's in' Marshall says with a smile and we all smile along with him.

'So, Ranjit... you must've done it with a Lebanese girl.' Barney asks the cab driver.

'Okay-that's my Barney Limit. I'm goanna see if that Bodega has a bathroom.' Lilly leaves the cab and I follow her 'Yea me two'.

As we walked to the bathroom I decided that this was a good time to apologise to Lily for the Kiss.

'Hey I wanted to apologise for kissing Marshall, I was only trying to make a point to Ted'

'Oh I know it's alright. So what you're a waitress at the bar?'

'Not really. I mainly work as the chef there; I took on extra jobs to get some extra money for my dream'

'What's your dream?'

'It may sound silly but I wanna own my own restaurant'

'It's not silly, mines silly I want to be a painter but instead I'm a teacher'

'I'm sure that one day our dreams will happen' I say with a smile and she smiles.

When we got back to the cab Marshall made a bug speech about how he doesn't like olives and Lily tells Marshall that they will make work. When i asked Lily that was about she told me about the Olive theory which i found very cute. Later Marshall and Barney started being gross and we decided to go back to the bar because it was most likely that Ted was spending the night with Robin.

*HIMYM&YA*

Because my shift at bar was over I decided to stay the others and have a drink and I got to know them better I gave Marshall and Lily my number and I even took a risk and gave Barney it as well. Sometime later Ted came to the bar when we asked him what happed he told us and when we got to the part where he told Robin that he loved her we all yelled 'WHAT!' I can't believe that he really did. Knowing Robin she properly kicked him out which Ted told us that she did just that.

'And that was it, probably never see her again.' We stare at Ted what an idiot she did the signal. And we all yell that to him even the cab driver agrees!

Carl comes to the table and brings champagne and some glasses. Marshall opens the bottle and Lily gets turns on. Carl also agrees that Ted should have kissed Robin. But Ted stayed in denial.

' _I asked her about it years later, and yeah, that was the signal. I could've kissed her. But that's the funny thing about destiny. It happens whether you plan it or not. I mean I never thought I'd see that girl again. But it turns out; I was just too close to the puzzle to see the picture that was forming. Because that kids s the true story, of how I met your Aunt Robin...'_

' _Aunt Robin?' the son asks._

' _I thought this was about how you met mom!' the daughter demands_

' _Would you let me finish...and your mother Victoria Maycay or how she likes to be known as Tori Maycay and like I said it's a long story  
_

**Please Fav and Review :)**


End file.
